When the Present Fades and the Past Comes Alive
by disturbed-girl
Summary: Peter Pan's memories haunt him. Captain Hook has found something that will change Neverland forever. Will Peter be able to overcome his past? Will he be able to stop Hook before it's too late, or will his past and Captain Hook overtake him? COMPLETE
1. The Beginnings

***Disclaimer***I don't own any of the characters, I don't claim to own them, therefore there is no problem. ***Notes*** Part of my story goes along with an episode from "Peter Pan and the Pirates," The Neverscroll. I hadn't realized that I used the idea from that episode until after the story was started, so I'm just going to leave it as it is. I guess here's a disclaimer for that episode, the idea belongs to Fox. And as always reviews help and are greatly appreciated.  
  
WHEN THE PRESENT FADES AND THE PAST COMES ALIVE  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Peter Pan's shadow rolled across the clouds below him. Both his arms were stretched out in an airplane shape, with his feet together and pointed. His head looked down below him; his eyes scanned the soft and light clouds.  
  
In a second he stopped flying and squinted his eyes, studying the cloud below. His eyes widened as a grin spread across his face. Peter pulled his arms in and crossed them upon his chest, floating in the air in a standing position.  
  
The cloud below him appeared to be just the same as all the others, except a small thing was different. The cloud's color was a light blue around the rim, white inside of the rim, but instead of a soft pink in the middle, the middle was dark, almost black.  
  
Peter shook his head, his grin still big. He took the stance of an Olympic diver and dove into the cloud. "Gotya!" He shouted as he pushed a boy of the same age as him out from the cloud that he had been hiding in.  
  
"Took you long enough Pan!" The boy who had just been found snorted as he lay on his back, his one leg crossed over the other and his hands behind his head. He floated like this backwards.  
  
"Oh please! It took you a lot longer to find me." Peter said in self- defense. The other boy stopped moving and rolled his head over to the left so that he could see Peter.  
  
"I'll be glad ta prove you wrong." He said while he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Is that a challenge James?" Peter moved closer.  
  
"If you could call it a challenge." James said with a smile.  
  
"You're on!" Peter said while he stared into the cool brown eyes in front of him.  
  
------------------------  
  
Peter quickly opened his eyes. He breathed heavily in and out, causing his whole body to rise as he inhaled and shrink as he exhaled. He shut his eyes and then reopened them, slowing his breathing down. He brought his left hand to his forehead to brush away his fiery orange hair from his eyes, that was now soaked in sweat.  
  
Removing his hand he released a sigh and rolled over to lie on his side. "Get a hold of yourself." He demanded. While releasing a final sigh he closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep. As soon as he closed them he saw those dark brown eyes staring at him.  
  
Peter reopened his eyes and sat up in his bed, shaking his head. 'This is pointless.' He thought to himself and with his one hand he pulled the fur cover off of him. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he pushed himself up and stood for a moment. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him.  
  
After a few moments Peter made his way silently out of his room and past the sleeping lost boys, and Tinkerbell. Once outside he drew in a breath of air, and slowly released it. It was still a good hour or so until dawn, and then at least a few more hours after that until anyone else would be up for the day.  
  
With nothing to do Peter began to walk about the forest. His mind wandered and he thought of several things. But no matter how hard he tried not to, his thoughts continued to go back to the boy from his dream. The boy was not entirely a dream, for the dream was of his past, therefore making the boy an actual person that he once knew.  
  
---------------------------  
  
A wet head, with loose black curls came out from underneath the water's surface. He quietly moved his arms beneath the calm water, his feet fluttering below. With one quick swoop action he pushed the unsuspecting red head underneath the water. He held him there for a brief moment then released his him.  
  
Peter's head came bobbing back to the surface. He spit some water out of his mouth and released a few small coughs. When he caught his breath he lunged at the laughing James.  
  
Expecting this action James began to swim away from his predator. Peter kept after him and in a short amount of time he caught James and paid him back. When James recovered the two began to attack each other with splashes. Laughing all the while between the threats that they shouted at each other.  
  
They eventually grew tired of swimming and both got out of the lagoon. The two shook their heads, as dogs would, to dry off. They began to put their clothes back on. Peter wore his usual green attire and James wore black pants that went just below the knee in length. The cuffs of the pants were torn and ragged. He wore a white long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He put on his thick brown belt, which hung off of his hips, to the side of the belt was a holder for his knife.  
  
After dressing the two boys sat down on the large rock they had been changing on. The day was over, and the night was mid-way through. That was the reason why the boys had been swimming alone. Usually the lost boys swam with them and also the mermaids, but due to the late hour they were by themselves. It wasn't an unusual thing though, the two of them going off together alone.  
  
The two laid down beside each other and gazed up at the star filled sky. Both of them had their arms behind their heads, using them as pillows. Without removing his gaze from the stars James spoke.  
  
"Pan? Do you ever, do you ever want to go back?" Peter turned his head and looked at his friend, who continued to look above them. Peter brought his attention back to the sky.  
  
"Why would I want to?" He paused for a moment. "There's nothing there for me." He finished. Now it was James' turn to look at his friend. Peter showed no signs of sadness, but James could sense it.  
  
"You never know Pan." He turned his head back. "You never know." 


	2. Hook's Finding

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
HOOK'S FINDING  
  
Peter lowered his head from the almost non-existing stars. Dawn was approaching and as the sun raised the stars began to disappear. Peter's right hand rubbed the back of his neck. "Better start heading back." He said aloud to no one.  
  
He entered the great tree to see everyone still asleep. He looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. 'I give um about another hour.' He thought to himself. Crossing the room he sat down, Indian style, making himself comfortable in his chair.  
  
It was so strange for the fort to be so very still and quite. Peter couldn't remember it ever being like that. He doubted if there ever was a time when it was this quite with all of them together. Usually when the boys slept it was still noisy. Usually Nibs or Cubby would talk in their sleep, and then there was always the hitting someone in your sleep, which resulted in an all out brawl.  
  
His eyes scanned the room, studying all of the lost boys' faces, his lost boys. Yes, they were his boys. He often pondered on the title he had given them so very long ago. The 'lost boys.' The idea of changing their title had crossed his mind more than once. The part about them being 'lost' bothered him sometimes. For surely they were no longer lost, for he had found them, hadn't he? Therefore, would it not make more sense for him to call them his 'found boys?'  
  
Peter decided to stop thinking on the matter because he knew that he would never call them anything but the 'lost boys.' It was a habit, a habit that had existed for many many years. Can't go and change it now. Peter removed his hand from his chin as the boys began to stir.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Peter and the boys set out to find the first adventure of the day. They walked in a single file line, Peter in the lead and Cubby in the rear. They worked their way through the trees and bushes quietly. You never knew what grand adventure might lie ahead of you; therefore you had to be careful not to scare the adventure away.  
  
Peter stopped. He raised his hand to signal for the others to do the same, but before he could Slightly bumped into him. Peter moved his finger to his lips, silencing the boys. He jerked his head to the right of them. The boys all turned to face the indicated direction. They couldn't see anything though. Peter tugged on his ear to signal for them to listen. All of them strained their ears in the direction that Peter had signaled to them.  
  
"Mr. Smee!"  
  
"Yes Cap'n?" Mr. Smee removed his red hat and began to tie it into knots.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Captain Hook asked in what seemed to be a calm tone, but Smee knew better, he knew that the next thing that came out of his Captain's mouth would be a gigantic yell.  
  
"I.I am holdin' these here shovels for you sir." Mr. Smee lifted the shovels in his hands and arms up higher as he said it. Captain Hook's face began to turn red. 'Oh no, here it comes.' Mr. Smee thought to himself.  
  
"PASS THEM out to the MEN!!"  
  
"Yes Cap'n! Right away sir!" Mr. Smee began to fumble about as he gave each of the crew present a shovel.  
  
Captain Hook rolled his eyes in irritation and raised his right hand to his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"What do you suppose they're up to?" Slightly whispered into Peter's ear. Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Will just have to wait and find out." He whispered back. He turned around and motioned to the boys to remain there by raising his arm and holding his hand out in a stop sign position. He moved the hand toward them for more of an emphasis and then flew up into a tree above them.  
  
Stealthily he made his way across the limb of the tree like a cat. When he reached the end of the tree's branch he jumped onto another that laid adjacent to it. He continued to make his way through the trees until he came to one right above Captain Hook and his crew. Peter went unnoticed due to the lack of sound he made and also because he blended in perfectly with the leaves of the trees. He leaned in and had a perfect view of what was happening below. He could hear everything now too.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Dig men, dig!"  
  
"Dig men, dig!" Mr. Smee repeated Captain Hook's order. The crew continued to dig, increasing their speed. Captain Hook paced anxiously back and forth.  
  
'Could it be another treasure chest?' Peter asked himself. He began to think of the fun that he would have with Hook if it were one. Why he could steal it right out from underneath him.  
  
"Captain, we've struck!" One of the men reported. Everyone stopped there digging. Captain Hook anxiously ran over to the deep hole that the men were in.  
  
"Bring it up! Hurry!" He ordered. The men did as they were told and lifted a small box out and handed it over to him. He grabbed the box and began to try and open it.  
  
Peter leaned over even further to see what was in the box. Captain Hook used his hook to break the box's seal, with his other hand he removed the lid of the box. Peter squinted his eyes. Captain Hook removed a folded piece of paper from the box. 'Paper?' Peter thought in surprise. Captain Hook began to laugh wickedly as he unfolded the paper.  
  
Peter continued to stare below him. It wasn't just paper, he now realized. It was a map, a map of Neverland. There also was a large feather. 'I don't get it. Why was that map and feather buried? What do they mean?'  
  
"Finally they're mine! All mine." Captain Hook rejoiced in his findings. "Back to the ship men."  
  
"Back to the ship!" Mr. Smee repeated. The crew climbed out of the hole that they had dug, sending dirt everywhere.  
  
Peter watched them leave. Questions plagued his mind. 'What's going on?' He made his way back to the lost boys, who quietly and anxiously waited for his return.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Peter answered what he could. The boys were as curious as he was to what the significance of the map and feather were. "We'll have to keep a good eye on Hook, I'm sure he's up to no good."  
  
"Ay ay sir!" The boys shouted in unison while giving Peter a salute.  
  
"Peter, can we go hunt the Injuns?"  
  
"The Injuns?" The Twins asked in unison.  
  
Peter nodded his head yes, resulting in the boys releasing a whoop of joy and running outside to begin their hunt. Peter remained inside the great tree. With nothing to do he pulled out his pipe and began to play it.  
  
He began with what all of Neverland claimed as his tune. He played it slowly then fast. Then slowed the tempo back down again. His mouth glided across the pipes. His lips lightly teased the instrument. Peter closed his eyes as he continued to bring life to the instrument.  
  
Images began to flood his mind. They flashed violently and quickly. His song changed. He now played furiously upon his beloved pipes. Harsh notes escaped from within the small instrument. The images were in black and white. They all blurred together. He saw himself flying, saw James laughing, they were in the sky together, no they were on the ground, no in the water, now they were in their old home, it was raining inside now? James eyes stared into his; no Tinkerbell stared at him, the lost boys. The images continued to swirl around him. It felt like he was standing in the center of a whirlpool. He couldn't move. The images made no sense, but they continued to come. Crying he heard crying, who was crying? Can't see, can't see. James? Curled in a ball. Eyes. Eyes staring at him. James? Falling, Peter felt himself falling. NO!!!!  
  
Peter dropped his pipes. He fell to the floor holding his head. "NO!!!!" He shouted once again. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He cried as he tried to erase the images that he had just seen. 


	3. The Map

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
THE MAP  
  
Captain Hook was inside his cabin, sitting at his desk. The cabin was well furnished; it was entirely made out of expensive oak. The walls were covered with rare paintings and the woodwork was spectacular. Captain Hook gazed down at his large desk. Lying upon it was the map that he had found earlier and in his hand was the feather that was with the map.  
  
Mr. Smee entered the room, carrying a tray of food. He was humming a happy tune while he set the tray down upon the desk, in an area were nothing else was. "Here you are Cap'n." Mr. Smee grabbed a napkin from the tray and tucked it inside Captain Hook's collar. "I still don't understand why you would want this here old map. You have such nice ones already." He placed a spoon into the bowl of steaming soup.  
  
"This is no ordinary map Smee." Captain Hook pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up, crossing the room. He sat down in another velvet chair. Mr. Smee followed him with the tray of food. "This Map is Neverland itself. The very existence of Neverland depends on it."  
  
"How's that Cap'n?" Mr. Smee moved a table over to Captain Hook and placed the tray of food on it.  
  
"I'll show you." Captain Hook got up from the chair and made his way back to his desk, where he sat back down. With his one hand he picked up the feather and brought it over to the map. "Look outside this porthole," he pointed to the porthole located behind them, "and tell me what you see." Mr. Smee followed his orders after placing the tray back down on the desk.  
  
"I see nothing but the water sir." Captain Hook smiled.  
  
"Now watch." He took the feather pen and began to draw on the map with it. He drew what seemed to be a large rock in the middle of the water. "Now look outside the porthole." Mr. Smee did. He had to take a double take.  
  
"Why Cap'n, there's a giant rock there now." Mr. Smee said in amazement. Captain Hook released a laugh.  
  
"You see Smee, with this map, and this feather," he motioned to them both, "I have the power to alter Neverland."  
  
"You mean you can add things?"  
  
"Not only that, I can also erase things." Mr. Smee shook his head in disbelief while he released a light whistle.  
  
"Just think of all you can do Cap'n."  
  
"I intend to do a lot." Captain Hook took up the bowl of soup. He had some of it, then spat it back into the bowl. "SMEE!" He growled. "This soup is cold!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Look out! Here he comes!" Cubby shouted as he ran away from Slightly. Slightly stopped his pursuit and turned around. He had caught movement out of the corner of his eye. As he turned around to see who it was the twins both darted out from within the bushes and ran away from him.  
  
Slightly chased after the boys. He reached his hand out hoping to touch one of them, but had no luck, they escaped him. Next he saw Nibs run past. Slightly wasn't about to let him escape as well. He darted after him and continued to chase him for awhile. Nibs tried to escape him by running around trees and going in circles but it was all to no avail. Slightly was able to grab onto his tail. "Ha! You're it!" He shouted victoriously. "Nibs is it!" He announced to the rest of the group as he ran away from him.  
  
Nibs began to scan his surroundings for anyone who he might tag. He saw Peter. Well not all of him, only his hat, which stuck out from behind the rock he was crouching behind. Nibs crept up to the rock. Peter sensed him coming and began to run away, for there was a rule that he had to follow, no flying, or else he would have easily done that. Nibs followed after him.  
  
Nibs watched Peter dart about trying to escape him. He was closing the distance between them. "I'm going to get you Pan!" He shouted. Nibs looked down at his feet, as if commanding them to move faster. He brought his head back up and was completely shocked to see Peter stopped right in front of him. Unable to stop Nibs ran into him, sending them both sprawling to the ground.  
  
------------------------------  
  
'There's no way I'm going to let him catch me.' Peter thought to himself as he ran faster. He weaved back and forth between the trees. He jumped over a few small rocks hoping to lose him. Peter glanced behind him as he ran. Nope, still there. He heard him shouting after him.  
  
Suddenly everything went black. Peter stopped running. He felt a great force push him down to the ground. He couldn't see anything. He heard a familiar voice shouting 'I'll get you Peter Pan, if it's the last thing I do!' Peter then saw himself. He was fighting with someone. It was James. They were rolling on the ground, one on top of the other. Peter, with his two hands, was pushing James' chin up. James was fighting to remove Peter's hands. He violently kicked and thrashed about.  
  
They rolled over again. James was now on top. He removed Peter's hands and now had his own hands around Peter's neck. "You're parents didn't want you!" He hatefully shouted at Peter. Peter grew furious. He pulled his legs in and then kicked them out into James' chest, sending him flying back.  
  
"You're parents are dead!" He shouted to him in vengeance. They both got up and with a scream they charged at one another. When they reached each other James' one hand grabbed Peter's hair, while the other held onto his shoulder. Peter too held onto James' hair and shoulder. They began to spin around in circles.  
  
They grew tired and broke away from one another. Both of them stood still, staring down the other. They both panted, trying to catch their breaths. "James." Peter quietly said.  
  
"Peter."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Peter! Peter!" Nibs shook Peter, trying to awaken him. All the other lost boys tried to wake him up as well. "Peter wake up!" Peter's eyes began to flutter.  
  
He felt someone shaking him. He heard people calling him. He began to try and open his eyes, but his head hurt so much. He finally forced open his eyes and saw figures above him, but they were blurs. Everything was so fuzzy. He closed his eyes and then opened them again, trying to focus them. He began to see the lost boys.  
  
He slowly sat up, Cubby helping him. Peter brought his one hand to his head to hold it, trying to stop the spinning sensation. "Are you alright Peter?" The twins asked in unison. Peter very carefully and slowly nodded his head yes. His face was pale and his eyes were blank.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Hmm.where to began Smee?" Captain Hook studied the map on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, balancing it upon its two back legs. He looked up at the cabin's ceiling while releasing the smoke he held in his mouth from his cigar. A wicked grin played across his face. "Let's see, there's Skull Rock, the Mermaid Lagoon, the forest, I've got IT! Captain Hook quickly set all the legs of the chair back upon the floor, sending a loud bang to fill the room, and sat up. He looked at the map and with his hook he stabbed it.  
  
"The Indian encampment?" Mr. Smee asked as he looked at the Captain's hook upon the map.  
  
"Of course Smee! Those Indians have been nothing but trouble for me." 


	4. Disappearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.  
  
CHPATER FOUR  
  
DISSAPEARING  
  
Peter sat high upon the limb of a tree. His legs dangled over the limb and he slowly swung them back and forth. Both of his arms were to his sides, his hands resting upon the limb, reassuring his balance. He looked down at his legs as they swung rhythmically.  
  
'Why now? Why all of the flashbacks now?' He asked himself. "James is DEAD!" He shouted aloud. 'He died a long time ago.'  
  
"Peter!! PETEEERRR!!!!!" Peter jerked his head up. 'That's Tiger Lily.' He jumped off of the limb and made his way down through the branches. Once he made it back to the forest ground he waited to hear Tiger Lily again.  
  
"PETER!" Peter jumped off of the ground and began to quickly fly in the direction that her voice was coming from.  
  
"Tiger Lily!!" He shouted as he scanned the ground below him. He saw her frantically waving her arms at him. He flew down to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He could tell that she was in great distress. She quickly took hold of his hand.  
  
"Hurry Peter! The tribe!" She began to run while pulling Peter with her. Peter started to run to keep up with her. Something terrible was happening.  
  
The two were now running side by side, Tiger Lily no longer holding Peter's hand. They quickly made their way through the trees and bushes of the forest. Peter released a sound of pain and stopping he grabbed his side with his one arm. "What is it Peter?" Tiger Lily asked as she stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"I, I don't know." Tiger Lily studied him. She bit her lower lip.  
  
"Please Peter! We have to keep going. Can you?" Peter shook his head yes and stood up and started to run again, his one arm still holding his side.  
  
They reached the edge of the forest, where the tribe was located. Peter looked to see what was going on. He stopped dead in his tracks for the second time. Tiger Lily kept running this time. 'The, the tribe? It's, disappearing!' His feet lifted from the ground as he hastily flew the remainder of the way.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"What's happening Chief?!" Peter asked while landing in front of the giant man.  
  
"Evil. Evil is happening." The Great Indian Chief said while watching the last of his village vanish.  
  
Peter released a moan and grabbed his side again, as the pain he had been ignoring grew stronger and refused to be ignored any longer. The Chief looked down and studied the boy before him.  
  
"Great evil around us." He put his large red hand on Peter's small shoulder. Peter looked up to see the Chief's face. The Chief watched Peter's face, pain was written all over it but it seemed to be fading away.  
  
Peter saw the concern in the great man's eyes. "I'm fine." He said while straightening up and pushing the last of the pain back. "It's gone." The Chief knew that Peter was speaking of the pain that he had just witnessed.  
  
"We must find the source of such destruction."  
  
"It's gotta be Hook." Peter said in a hateful tone.  
  
"Then we must stop um."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The day had come to its end. Peter was leaving the Indian encampment. "I promise we'll find out what's happening Chief." He said, turning around before he began to fly back to Hangman's Tree. The Chief bowed his head slightly in response and thanks.  
  
Peter flew, the dark overtaking him. Tinkerbell had left earlier to check on the lost boys, so Peter was alone with the dark. He continued to fly above the trees. He thought about the happenings that had occurred that day. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as his head felt like it was spinning. He felt a knife piercing his right side. Losing complete control he plummeted down into the trees below.  
  
He fell through the leaves then began smashing through the tree's branches. He tightly shut his eyes as he felt the great impact of each branch. He continued to free-fall as he smacked into the great tree's limbs. He thought the fall and the pain would never cease. Finally he felt himself stop. He lay at the bottom of the tree, upon its great roots.  
  
He couldn't move. He had stopped falling, but the pain still raged through his body. His head still felt as if it was spinning, and he could still feel a knife in his side. On top of that he acquired cuts and bruises all over him from the fall. Slowly he moved his left hand to where he felt the blade. His hand searched for it. Nothing. There wasn't a knife gouged in him. Surprised he lifted his head with much effort to see the knife that he could feel inside him but could not find with his hand. There wasn't a knife. He blinked. Why does it feel like there's one then? Peter's head fell back down to the ground, as he became unconscious.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Darkness once again overtook him. He heard laughter. He opened his eyes to find himself in Skull Rock. "Come on Pete!" James shouted as he waved for him to follow. Peter obeyed and began to crawl over the rocks to where James stood waiting.  
  
"Where are we going?" Peter asked as he scratched his head in confusion.  
  
James smiled. "We're going on an adventure!" He answered as he began to go deeper into the caverns of the cave.  
  
Peter followed close behind him. James was talking to him but he was not listening. He knew what he was saying, for he had heard it before. 'This isn't real. This already happened. James, James is dead.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Just ahead! The Indians always speak of a hidden treasure!"  
  
Peter released a small laugh. 'The treasure.' He thought ironically to himself.  
  
"Here it is!" James gleefully shouted. The two ran to the treasure chest. James lifted a rock and brought it down hard on the lock. The lock broke off and fell to the stone ground causing a thud and its echo to be heard in the cave. The two both lifted the lid up. A bright light blinded them.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Peter opened his eyes. The light hurt them. He took a deep breath as the dream, memory, faded away. Tinkerbell anxiously flew about him. Peter realized that he was in his bed. 'The lost boys must have found me.' He thought as he assured Tinkerbell that he was all right. 


	5. The Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any of the characters.  
  
CHPATER FIVE  
  
THE DUEL  
  
Peter helped in raising the last pole to create one of the last remaining teepees. Once the pole rested on the other two he flew to the top of them and securely fastened them together. With an approving nod he floated back down to join the others.  
  
"The village is as good as new Chief."  
  
"We thank you."  
  
"We have to find out what is happening. First our tribe, and last night Skull Rock was changed." Tiger Lilly said while exiting the newly made teepee.  
  
"It's Hook. It has to be." Peter crossed his arms. As if on cue Captain Hook's voice could be heard from within the forest.  
  
"Come on men!" Peter turned his head to look behind him. His brows scrunched as he squinted his eyes to try and see him. His feet lifted off of the ground as he raced in the direction where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Peter! Peter, you can't fight with hate!" Tiger Lilly shouted after him, but to no avail. Peter was going to fight Captain Hook, no matter what she did or said.  
  
Peter's rage took control over him as he flew toward Captain Hook and his motley crew. Upon seeing them below he pulled his knife out from his belt and quickly descended. "Draw your sword Hook!" He shouted while he closed the distance.  
  
Captain Hook looked above while a wicked smile came across his face. "You wish for a fight do you Pan?" Captain Hook's right arm reached across his chest to remove his sword from his belt. With one swift motion he removed it and took a fighting stance. His crew backed away and formed a circle around him.  
  
"You've gone too far Hook!" Peter said as his knife met with Captain Hook's sword. Captain Hook released a laugh due to his thorough enjoyment of having a duel. This enraged Peter more. Peter pulled back from Captain Hook and then with a running charge he rammed into him.  
  
Captain Hook didn't waver an inch. "Peter, what have I done to upset you so?" He asked in a mocking tone. He took a step back and began to swing his sword at Peter who met every swing with a block or another swing.  
  
"The Indian encampment! You did it." Peter ducked his head as Captain Hook swung high.  
  
Captain Hook advanced. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?" The two went back and forth. Captain Hook would advance and then Peter.  
  
Peter went in to stab him but he managed to block it. "You made the village disappear!"  
  
Captain Hook sent his sword down upon Peter. Peter held his knife up to block it. The two blades rested on one another. Peter gritted his teeth as he held his knife up. Captain Hook pushed hard upon his sword, causing Peter to shrink under his brute strength.  
  
"I'm only redecorating Peter." Captain Hook released a chuckle.  
  
With a cry of hate Peter pushed his knife hard against Captain Hooks blade, sending him back. Captain Hook regained his balance and charged at Peter.  
  
Peter moved to the side right before Captain Hook ran into him, but Captain Hook was ready for this, so before he passed him up he stuck his one leg out, causing Peter to fall to the ground.  
  
Shocked Peter rolled on his side to quickly get away from him, who was beginning to swing his sword. Peter rolled back and forth upon the ground as Captain Hook tried to strike him. He rolled to his left and less then an inch from his face Captain Hook's sword landed. Peter rolled the other way and was meet by Captain Hook's sword once again.  
  
Peter, still on the ground, swung his leg out and with one swoop he pulled Captain Hook's legs out and caused him to fall backwards. Peter quickly rose from the ground and with his knife in hand jumped on Captain Hook. Captain Hook caught Peter's hand, which held the knife, and fought to keep it from piercing him.  
  
By this time the Indians had arrived and were watching the fight. Peter and Captain Hook began to roll along the ground. Captain Hook was now on top of Peter. Peter, in shock, stared at him as his face changed into James, his youth. Captain Hook noting the shocked look on Peter's face took advantage of it. He removed the knife from Peter's grasp. This action pulled Peter out of his daze and he kicked Captain Hook off.  
  
The two rose form the ground. Both were breathing heavily. They were staring each other down. The Chief had enough. He walked in-between them and held his arms out. "Enough." He said. "Fight another time." He looked at Peter. Peter didn't budge. "Enough." The Chief said once again. Peter responded this time by putting his arms down to his sides. The Chief then looked at Captain Hook. He tossed the knife to Peter and turned to walk away.  
  
"Another time Peter Pan." He said as his crew followed him into the forest. Peter watched him as he disappeared, the leaves engulfing him. 


	6. Beneath the Surface

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any of the characters.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
BENEATH THE SURRFACE  
  
Peter was lazily sprawled across a large log, which was floating down a river. He laid on his back, his left hand in the lukewarm water and his right arm acting as a pillow supporting his head. His hat was pulled over his eyes to block the piercing sunlight out.  
  
Tinkerbell sat Indian-style on his chest. She rose up and down with each breath he took. She studied him, aware that he wasn't asleep. When Peter slept his breathing was very subtle, unless he was having one of his fitful nightmares. When Peter was asleep, and Tinkerbell sat upon him, she would barely move up and down with his breathing.  
  
She stood up and quietly fluttered to his ear, where she sounded his name. Peter mumbled and turned his head away from her. She sounded his name again, this time with more force. Peter rolled back over to face her.  
  
"What is it Tink?" She fluttered back down to stand on the log and released several delicate bell noises.  
  
"I don't know what's happening to me Tink." Peter sat up and released a sigh. "I keep having flashbacks. I keep seeing James."  
  
Tinkerbell was surprised. She flew up to his face and asked him why.  
  
"I don't know. They just started to come to me. Darn it Tink!" Peter became frustrated. "Why is this happening? James died! He died when Hook arrived."  
  
Tinkerbell placed her arms around part of Peter's cheek, hugging him as best she could, trying to comfort him.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Come on James!" Peter motioned for James to follow him. "I want to go explore Skull Rock."  
  
"Aww, come on Pan. We've explored that place over a trillion times!"  
  
"So? We always find something in there, don't we?"  
  
James crossed his arms and looked at Peter. With a shake of his head he gave up. "Oh alright. Let's go."  
  
They reached the cave well past the last rays of sunlight. The moon eerily shined upon the cave's entrance. Peter flew in first, James followed close behind. Peter flew around the entranceway, looking for anything new or exciting. Not finding anything the two flew deeper into the cave.  
  
Peter studied some rocks below them. He flew in for a closer look. "James!" He shouted as he tried to remove a large rock. James came and the two of them removed the large rock together. Once the rock was moved a small tunnel was revealed. The two looked at each other, both thrilled at the new discovery.  
  
"Let's go!" James was about to enter the tunnel but then stopped and looked at Peter.  
  
"The tide will be rising soon. We should come back tomorrow."  
  
"Aww, come on James! We can't wait till tomorrow. We'll be fine!" James thought for a moment.  
  
"Alright." He said while entering the tunnel, Peter following him in. The two crawled for a long time on the ruff surface. The tunnel was never- ending. It was pitch black, so neither knew what was ahead or behind. Both not fearing the dark continued on.  
  
Peter felt something beneath him. He stopped for a moment until the horrible realization that it was water soaking through his clothes registered in his head. "James! The tide! The tide is rising James!"  
  
James quickly stopped. He too felt the water now. "Hurry Peter! Hurry!" He shouted as the two with much effort turned around in the cramped space. The two crawled as fast as they could. The water continued to quickly rise.  
  
The water was now up to their elbows. They were under the belief that they would never reach the entrance of the tunnel. Peter continued to focus ahead of him, hoping for any sign of the entrance. Finally they reached it. "We're here! We made it!" Peter crawled out. The water was up to his shoulders. James began to crawl out of the tunnel right after Peter. He was almost out but the large rock that the two had earlier removed fell, due to the rising water, on top of his lower legs, crushing them.  
  
"Peter!" He shouted in agony. Peter looked down to see the huge predicament.  
  
"James!" He flew down to his trapped friend.  
  
"I can't move my legs! They're stuck! Hurry Peter! Hurry!" Peter grabbed a hold of James and began to frantically pull him, trying to remove him from underneath the rock. James cried out in pain as Peter did this. He wasn't budging though.  
  
The water was rising faster. It was now just below their chins. "Please Peter!" Peter took a deep breath of air and went under the water to try and remove the rock. With all of his strength he pushed up against it, but it would not budge. He frantically kicked, pulled, and pushed it but it remained upon James' legs. Running out of air Peter went to the surface.  
  
James was fighting to keep his face above the water. He tilted his head up, the water at his ears. "Hold on James! Hold on! I'll get you out!" Peter dove back under. He fought with the rock again.  
  
Tears began to roll down James' face. He took one finale breath before the water overtook him completely. Peter looked at his friend as he twisted his body to try and help in removing the rock. Peter's lungs were about to burst. He quickly swam to the surface and took a short breath of air and came back down to James.  
  
Peter once again tried to pull James out, and once again it did not work. James, knowing that it was over, grabbed Peter's hand. Peter held onto it tightly. The two stared at each other. Peter began to violently shake his head no. This was not happening. James grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. He tightly held onto Peter, who continued to shake his head no.  
  
Finally James could no longer hold on. His lungs needed air. He closed his eyes. Peter felt James' grip loosen. He pulled away to look at him. His eyes were closed.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!" Peter screamed under the water, causing bubbles to form around James' lifeless face. Peter's body forced him to rise to the surface for air. He began to scream once he broke through the surface. He breathed heavily in and out. Tears of rage, hate, anger, and sadness escaped his eyes. "JAMES!!!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Peter brought his hand to his head. His fingers rested upon his forehead while the palm of his hand covered his left eye. His eyes were dry. He did not shed any tears. He remained silent as Tinkerbell tried to comfort him.  
  
Tinkerbell fluttered around his face. She gently pushed his hair away from his eyes. She sat down upon his shoulder and didn't make any noise. Peter and her sat in silence, neither one spoke, but both knew what was being said through the silence. 


	7. A Hook in Place of a Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any of the characters.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
A HOOK IN PLACE OF A HAND  
  
Captain Hook paced about the deck of the Jolly Roger. "I'll get that scurvy brat!" He said while waving his hook in the air. "But how Smee? How?" He lowered his arm and began to tap his chin with his hook.  
  
"I don't know Cap'n. Why, that boy always escapes your most treacherous plots." Mr. Smee said while he mopped the lower part of the deck.  
  
"I have to hit him where it hurts." Captain Hook stopped. He lowered his hook from his chin as a smile crept upon his face. "Smee?"  
  
"Yes Cap'n?" Mr. Smee continued his mopping.  
  
"Who does Peter care about more than anything?" Mr. Smee stopped mopping. He leaned on the mop while he thought. "Why, there's Tinkerbell and them lost boys of his."  
  
"Exactly!" Captain Hook spun around to face Mr. Smee. "So to hurt Pan you have to take away what he treasures most."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Hellooo Peter!"  
  
"Peter!"  
  
"Oh Peter!" The Mermaids each waved and shouted to Peter as he descended.  
  
"Hello girls." Peter said as his feet landed on one of the large rocks that some of the Mermaids were sunbathing on. They all gathered around him.  
  
"We missed you Peter." Arista said while she gently lifted her fin up and down. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Her emerald green eyes were unhidden by her thick eyelashes. Her red lips were a dark contrast to her pale face. Large green leaves, that matched her eyes, covered her chest.  
  
"Really Peter, it's so boring when you're not here." Penelope said as she stretched. Her long blonde hair fell about her. Her blue eyes were partially hidden by her long bangs. She had rose colored cheeks, which were brought out by the large red shells that she wore upon her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry girls. I've been busy." Peter sat down on the rock. "Would you like to hear a story?"  
  
"Oh please Peter!" Hilde rolled over onto her stomach and rested her head on her hands, and stared at Peter with pleading brown eyes. Her short red hair outlined her face.  
  
"What would you like to hear?" Peter asked while he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Tell us about how you fed Hook's hand to the Crocodile." Penelope said while she laid down in a comfortable position to hear the story.  
  
"Alright." Peter sat up straight as he began to tell the Mermaids his adventure for the thousandth time. "I was flying through the forest" Peter moved his hand above his head to imitate his flying, "it was late and the moon's light didn't shine bright that night." All the Mermaids intensely listened to him. "I was flying below a tree's limb, when suddenly" Peter jumped to his feet. The Mermaids all released a surprised gasp. "a net came down on me."  
  
"Oh no!" Arista quietly said. Peter looked at her and nodded his head yes.  
  
"I became tightly entangled and fell to the ground. I could barely move. I clawed and pulled at the net, trying to remove it, but it only tightened its hold on me. As I fought with the net a heard a wicked laugh above me."  
  
"Hook!" Melanie said as she brought one of her hands up to cover her opened mouth. Her tight black curls bobbed up and down with her movements.  
  
"He looked down at me. I stared at him through the net. 'It appears we've caught a little helpless baby bird men.' He said." Peter took the position of Captain Hook. He stood tall and stared down below him, at his imaginary self, caught in the net. Peter perfectly imitated Captain Hook's voice and stance.  
  
"What do you want Hook? I asked him. His eyes studied me, hate brimming out of them. 'I want you to die Peter Pan.'" Peter continued on with his story, which to say the least, all the Mermaids were infatuated with.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Peter began to slowly reach for his knife, hoping to cut his way free. "Ah ah." Captain Hook said as he waved his index finger back and forth. "I'll be taking that." Captain Hook snatched the knife, leaving Peter helpless. "Grab hold of the net men!" He ordered his crew. The crew followed his order and three of them grabbed onto the net, which had engulfed Peter. They dragged the net on the rough ground behind them as they made their way to the rowboats.  
  
Peter fought from within it; there was nothing he can do though. They reached the beach, and not caring at all about Peter's well being, they threw him into one of the small boats to bring him to the Jolly Roger. Once they all were in the boats they began to oar to the ship. Peter was in the middle of one of the boats. Captain Hook was located at the front and kept his eyes ahead, towards the ship. As the men oared they laughed and joked about their prisoner's fate.  
  
Finally they reached the Jolly Roger. They hoisted Peter up onto the ship and threw him on the deck like a bag of garbage. Peter held in his groan of pain from being so roughly treated. He could hear the clicking of shoes. They stopped right next to him. Peter managed to roll over, so that he laid on his back, to see who he knew to be Captain Hook standing above him like a vulture.  
  
"Comfortable Peter?" Peter didn't answer; instead he stared into Captain Hook's eyes. Captain Hook held his gaze on Peter for awhile, until he could no longer take the eyes burning into him. "No? Well not to worry, you won't be uncomfortable much longer." He turned to two of his men. "Tie the rope onto the net!"  
  
"Yes Cap'n." They said in unison and left. They shortly returned with a thick rope. They tightly tied it onto the net. "All set Cap'n."  
  
"Good. Hoist him up men!" The men began to pull the rope that was now tied to the net. Peter felt himself rising off of the deck. The men swung him over to the side of the ship, causing Peter to hang above the water. The only thing keeping him from plummeting into the water was the rope.  
  
"Any last words Peter?" Captain Hook asked, standing near the railing of the ship. He watched Peter, who was slightly swaying back and forth with the net.  
  
"You'll never be rid of me Hook!"  
  
Captain Hook laughed. "Release the rope!" The men let go of the rope and Peter plunged into the water below. He took one big gulp of air before the water over took him. He slowly began to sink down to the bottom. He fights with the net, kicking and pulling at it. While doing this something hit him hard from behind. Turning his head quickly he sees a tail.  
  
The Crocodile circled him, calculating his prey. Peter frantically tried to get out of the net. The Crocodile charged at him again, this time from the front. Peter watched as he opened his mouth, revealing his deadly teeth. He squirmed within the net and managed to move out of the way. The Crocodile only cuts Peter's arm. He swims away to get ready to charge again.  
  
Upon the last charge the Crocodile sliced open part of the net along with Peter's arm. Peter quickly took note of it and pulled and tugged at the opening. Finally he managed to make it big enough to fit out of. As he removed himself from the net the Crocodile charged at him again. Peter kicked the net off of his feet and flung it at the Crocodile, entangling him.  
  
Peter began to grow dizzy from the lack of air and quickly swam to the surface, his own blood swirling around him. When he reached the surface he swam to the ship and grabbed one of the ropes that was hanging over the side of the ship to pull himself out of the water in fear of the Crocodile.  
  
Captain Hook and his crew were celebrating the death of Peter Pan. "He was a great adversary." Captain Hook said. "But truly I was the greater."  
  
Peter stealthily climbed up the rope, his arm throbbing due to the wound but he ignored it. When he reached the ship's railing he pulled himself over it. Everyone had their backs to him. Peter spotted one of Captain Hook's men, his sword handle sticking out. Peter quickly grabbed a hold of it, kicking the man in the back, causing him to fall forward, and allowing Peter to draw the sword out of it's holder.  
  
The commotion caused everyone to turn around and see before them Peter Pan, soaking wet. His hair concealed part of his face and the infamous hat that always rested on his brow was missing. His right arm had a gash, from which blood was seeping out. He held the sword with both hands, his eyes locked on Captain Hook. A puddle formed around him, his blood mixing in with the water.  
  
"Round two Hook!" Peter yelled as he charged at Captain Hook. Captain Hook, completely shocked and befuddled, grabbed his sword just in time to block Peter's vengeful swing.  
  
"Can I not be-ride of you boy!" Captain Hook said as he slashed out at Peter.  
  
Peter flew about him. "You'll never get ride of me Hook, as long as you're in Neverland!" Peter thrust his sword at him. Captain Hook deflected it from his chest, but the sword's tip managed to find itself in his upper arm. Only a minor flesh wound was created from it.  
  
Peter removed his sword from Captain Hook's shoulder and flew in circles around him. "You demon! You're a demon!" Peter stopped and landed on the deck. He held his sword tightly.  
  
"Then it's you who's made me one." Peter charged at him. Captain Hook blocked Peter's blow with his sword but in the process his sword was flung from his hands. Peter moved in to swing at him once again. Captain Hook removed a knife from his bootleg and jabbed it into Peter's side.  
  
Peter, in shock and pain, stumbled back. He reached down and removed the blood-covered knife. "You stabbed me with my own knife!" He said in disbelief.  
  
"I wanted to keep it for something to remember you by."  
  
"I'll give you something to remember me by!" Peter ran at Captain Hook full force. Captain Hook raised his hand to protect himself. Peter's sword sliced through his wrist, causing Captain Hook's hand to fall on the wooden deck. Both stood still for a moment, staring in disbelief at the hand that laid in it's own pool of blood.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"The next thing Captain Hook knows is that the Crocodile has his hand."  
  
"Oh my, Peter!" Relena says in shock. "Did you really feed his hand to the Crocodile?"  
  
"Sure I did." Peter sits down upon the rock now that he is done telling his story. 


	8. Tumbling in Free Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any of its characters.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
TUMBLING IN FREE-FALL  
  
Tiger Lily sat at the edge of a cliff, to the side of her was a waterfall, with crystal water gushing out of it. She could hear the crashing of the water from far below her. She was resting her weight on her arms and hands, which pressed up against a large flat rock that she was sitting on.  
  
She sat between Peter and the waterfall, Peter lying down with his hands behind his head, cushioning the harsh surface of the rock. With his eyes closed he listened to the water, beside Tiger Lily, gushing forward.  
  
"Do you remember James?" He asked Tiger Lily without opening his eyes or moving. Tiger Lily looked down at him. The wind played with her long silky black hair, causing her to push the strands away from her face.  
  
"Of course I do. But I'm afraid it's growing harder and harder to hold onto the memories of him." She paused for a moment. "Ever since he returned to Neverland as Hook, I, I" she stumbled for the right words, "I feel as if I'm losing the memories I have of him as James. Hook is so evil that the idea of him being James is incomprehensible." She stopped; not sure if what she had said made any sense to Peter.  
  
"Hook is not James." Peter opened his eyes and looked up at her, who sympathetically looked at him.  
  
"Peter, he is."  
  
"No. When James died in that cave that was it."  
  
"But Peter, when you die in Neverland you appear on earth. That's what happened to James. He died, went earth, where he grew up." She stopped for a moment. "He grew up," she repeated, "and then came back here as Captain Hook."  
  
"I know that!" Peter sat up. "But James, James was nothing like Hook."  
  
Tiger Lily extended her arm and placed her hand on top of Peter's. "Growing up changes people. You of all people should know that." She released a sigh. "I just can't understand why he would come back, filled with such hatred for you and all of Neverland."  
  
"Because I'm the one who killed him." Peter closed his eyes. "I sent him away from here, so now he wants revenge. He wants to destroy Neverland because he can't have it anymore, he's a grownup."  
  
"Peter Pan! You did not kill James! You did all you could to save him. It's not you that turned him into what he is today. It was never and will never be your fault."  
  
Peter shook his head in disagreement but before Tiger Lily could reprimand him Tinkerbell, in distress, zipped around them.  
  
"What is it Tink?" Peter asked in concern. Tinkerbell grabbed the collar of his shirt and began to pull on it. "What's happening Tink?!" Peter demanded. Tinkerbell continued to pull his shirt while she jingled.  
  
Peter grabbed Tiger Lily by the waist. "Come on! Tink says Hook's up to something." Tinkerbell released Peter and flew to where the trouble was, Peter and Tiger Lily followed close behind her.  
  
"Peter, what's happening?" Tiger Lily had her arms wrapped around his neck. Peter held her with both of his arms.  
  
"I'm not sure, Tink isn't really making any sense. It sounds like-"  
  
"Peter? Peter, what's wrong?" Tiger Lily asked because he had stopped flying after Tinkerbell.  
  
"I, I don't know." He shook his head and started following Tinkerbell again. Tiger Lily looked ahead to where Tinkerbell was, she then looked at Peter, the color seemed to be draining from his face.  
  
"Peter, Tinkerbell is getting too far ahead of us. You have to go faster."  
  
"I can't." He said in disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't go any faster. I, I just can't." Peter began to feel dizzy. He stopped following Tinkerbell.  
  
"Peter?" Tiger Lily was greatly concerned. He tightly shut his eyes, trying to push back the feeling of nausea.  
  
"Tiger Lily-" He faintly said.  
  
"PETER!" Tiger Lily screamed as the two began to plummet down. Tiger Lily tightly wrapped herself around him as they fell. "TINKERBELL!!" She screamed.  
  
Tinkerbell heard the scream and turned around. She saw Peter and Tiger Lily falling. Peter looked like he was unconscious, and Tiger Lily tightly and helplessly clung to him. Without a moment of hesitation Tinkerbell flew to them.  
  
She frantically sprinkled them with her dust. Tiger Lily closed her eyes and concentrated hard. "Happy thought, happy thought, happy thought-"  
  
Tinkerbell closed her eyes, unable to watch as Peter and Tiger Lily were only a few feet form the ground, only to reopen them when she didn't hear a horrible thud. Tiger Lily remained hovering over the ground, holding onto Peter's limp body. Her eyes were tightly shut still.  
  
Complete relief washed over Tinkerbell as she flew to them. Tiger Lily opened her eyes and saw that she had stopped them from crashing onto Neverland and moved to the ground to gently place Peter down, with his head resting on her lap.  
  
"What, what happened Tinkerbell?" She asked while she studied Peter's pale face. Tinkerbell landed on Peter's chest and laid down upon it. Relieved that he was still breathing she flew to his face and wrapped her small arms around his one cheek.  
  
Peter released a moan and brought his one hand to his head. "Peter?" Tinkerbell flew around in the air while Tiger Lily placed her one hand on Peter's cheek. "Peter?" She repeated. Peter opened his eyes and then shut them, finding it only caused his head to hurt more.  
  
Tinkerbell fluttered over him. "What, what happened?" He asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Tiger Lily said as she studied him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Captain Hook leaned over his desk, maliciously using the feather to erase part of the map. Mr. Smee was in the room, tending to the cleaning of Captain Hook's assortment of hooks. While polishing one of the gold ones, Mr. Smee hovered over the map.  
  
"Cannibal Cove? Why there Cap'n?"  
  
Captain Hook looked up from the map. "Because I simply want to make it larger." Mr. Smee shook his head yes in response. "The Jolly Roger needs more room."  
  
Mr. Smee continued on with cleaning the hooks while Captain Hook kept erasing the shoreline of Cannibal Cove so that he may increase it in size. 


	9. Tides of Anguish

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any of its characters.  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
TIDES OF ANGUISH  
  
The Chief examined Peter, who laid on a mat inside a teepee. "I'm okay now, really." Peter protested about all of the fuse. The Chief placed his great hands around Peter's face and stared into his eyes. Peter held the eye contact.  
  
With a slight grunt he released his hold on Peter. "What?" Curiosity and part concern caused Peter to ask.  
  
The Chief crossed his arms in front of his chest and in his deep booming voice he questioned Peter. "You feel fine?"  
  
Peter couldn't lie, not to him. He released a slight sigh. "It's not a big deal. I just have this constant headache and it feels like there's always something gouged in my side, or something." He noted the concern in the Chief's eyes. "I'm fine. I can cope with it. It's only a headache and stomachache."  
  
"Only a headache and stomachache?! Peter, you fainted! And I know that that wasn't the first incident." Tiger Lily said as she stood near the entrance of the teepee. Not knowing what to say Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
  
The Chief remained standing still. "When did this first happen?" Peter thought about the question.  
  
"You said you had a cramp when we were on our way to the village, when it was disappearing." Tiger Lily said thoughtfully. Peter nodded his head yes.  
  
"Yeah, that's when the headaches and stomach pains started."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"How to catch those scurvy brats?" Captain Hook rubbed his chin with his finger and thumb as he paced back and forth across the deck. "We have to get them when Peter's not around." Captain Hook released a wicked laugh. "I want it to be a surprise for Peter Pan."  
  
As his mind reeled for a plan of revenge he began to subconsciously think of the past, and what had brought him to where he now stood.  
  
---------------------  
  
He tightly held onto Peter's hand as the pressure in his lungs and head reached their limits. The need for air was evident, but the need to live was stronger. He could have neither though. With that realization he looked at Peter, who was frantically trying to save him. He signaled for him to stop, it was futile, his time was almost up.  
  
Peter violently shook his head no; he wasn't ready to accept it yet. James grabbed onto his shoulders and tightly pulled him into an embrace. The pressure in his head exploded, pain shot through his body with such vengeance. Then he felt nothing. Felt nothing, and saw nothing.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The next feeling he felt was cold. He was freezing. His body shook in convulsions and his head was reeling. He felt as if he was falling, endlessly falling down, further and further, never reaching the end.  
  
He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His hair was mangled and wet and his clothing soaked. He was unable to think clearly, his only thought was that it was cold, too damn cold.  
  
--------------------  
  
He lay upon a shore. Cold unforgiving waves continuously washed over him. The sky was dark, but filled with millions of stars. He remained curled in a ball. All his strength was gone, and replaced with exhaustion.  
  
He was so tired, too tired. He began to slip into a sleep, one he hoped not to wake from. On the brink of that sleep of death he felt himself being lifted up.  
  
An older man held him by the collar of his shirt. He shook him back and forth, causing sand to fall off of him.  
  
The shaking forced him to open his eyes, though he couldn't see very clearly. He focused in on the man's head, which had a black hat, with a large white feather pocking out of it. Unable to focus, or stay conscience any longer he closed his eyes.  
  
The man shook him again, but this time there was no response. He checked to see if he still had a pulse, when satisfied he flung the small boy over his shoulder and returned to his ship. 


	10. Growing Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of its characters.  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
GROWING UP  
  
Captain Hook continued his pacing on the ship's deck, and his memories continued to flow.  
  
---------------------------  
  
When he awoke he felt a sickening feeling. His body felt like it was slowly being rocked back and forth. He opened his eyes to find himself in the corner of a very small room, which was entirely made of wood. His clothes had dried, making him come to the realization that he had been unconscious for a long time.  
  
He slowly scanned the room with his eyes. He noticed the small circular windows along the one wooden wall and carefully got up from the ground and walked over to one and looked out of it.  
  
Water. Water beneath a blue sky was the only thing that could be seen. He was on a ship. But how, when, where? These questions plagued his mind but before he could think any further he heard someone walking towards the door.  
  
He quickly dashed back into the corner that he had awoken in and laid down, pretending to still be unconscious. The footsteps came closer to him until they stopped right in front of his face. James held his breath and inwardly cursed at the strand of hair that was tickling his nose.  
  
The man bent down and gave James a good shake. "I knows your awake boy. Ya can't pass me off pertendin' ta be sleepin'." James slowly opened his eyes. A grizzly man stood before him. His face was unshaven, and his attire was most amusing, yet for some reason a gentlemen appearance came through all of his untidiness and strangeness.  
  
"You'll be workin' on me ship from now on." The man said, ordered him.  
  
----------------------------  
  
That was it for James. The man who had found him was Captain Black Beard. James figured out that he had been killed in Neverland, but he couldn't really remember how. It was a shock when he realized that he was growing, growing older.  
  
He grew up on the ship, working for Captain Black Beard. He was constantly being ordered to do this or that. His childhood was gone, and was replaced with a harsh reality, causing him to grow cold and hateful to others.  
  
Living on the pirate ship taught him several things though. He learned how to man the ship, how to use the wind, how to read the weather. He was taught how to fight; sword, hand to hand, every type of fighting that there was.  
  
As he grew older a resentment grew within him. He resented Peter, who still remained in Neverland, a free boy. His resentment grew into hatred, and then he craved revenge. The only thing about his death that he could remember was that Peter had convinced him to go into a cave. He remembered the rising water next. The last thing he could remember was Peter's face. Peter had been the one to kill him. It was his fault for the life that he now had.  
  
Captain Black Beard died eventually. Oddly enough he left the ship in James' care. Deep inside the Captain must have been fond of the boy that he had found, even though he never once showed it. James was no longer a boy now though, he was a man, a ruthless and cruel one.  
  
James became the Captain of the ship. He got a new crew, and titled his ship 'The Jolly Roger.' His name was now Captain James Hook. His last name came from what the ship used to be called. His last name would gain a different meaning in the future though.  
  
Captain James Hook was driven by one thing, revenge. He wanted Peter's way of life, and since he could no longer have it, he would end it. He set about in finding a way to get back to Neverland. Surely there was a way, he had gotten here from Neverland, there had to be a way back, and he was going to find it.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Captain Hook stirred himself out of his memories. Yes, he had found a way back to Neverland, and now, now was his time to gain revenge. He was going to kill Peter Pan, and soon. 


	11. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
KIDNAPPED  
  
Peter ignored the constant throbbing in his head that felt like a train rumbling through his brain. He walked along the shoreline of Neverland, exhausted, but from what? He hadn't been doing anything strenuous. Come to think of it he was always tired anymore, and for no reason. He felt so weak, drained, like someone had wrung him out like a towel.  
  
He stopped and let the water wash over his bare feet. The Lost Boys were swimming in Mermaid Lagoon, on the other side of the island while Tiger Lily was celebrating something with the tribe. It seemed to him that they had at least one celebration every other week. Tinkerbell was, wait, where was Tink? Peter thought and brought his head up from staring at the sand as it washed over his feet. She wasn't with the Lost Boys; at least he didn't think so. She wouldn't be at the Indian Encampment. He shrugged his shoulders, she was somewhere.  
  
Peter's legs suddenly gave out on him and he fell to the wet sand. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, which felt like someone was gutting. His vision began to blur so he tightly closed his eyes as waves of pain came over him like the water washing up on him.  
  
The pain raced through his body. He curled himself into a tight ball. Every muscle, every part of him ached and screamed at him. There was no controlling it. He couldn't do anything but wait for it to end. Would it ever end?  
  
He eased his clenched teeth as the pain began to subside. Thank God. He slowly opened his eyes and waited for sight to come back to them, praying that it would. His muscles relaxed and he sat up, his body still aching, but it was bearable.  
  
Slowly he stood up; his legs still unsteady like a newborn calf. He brought his hand up to brush the water and sand off of his face. What? What was wrong with his hand? He held it out in front of his face and studied it.  
  
It, it was fading. His hand was disappearing. It slowly faded in and out as he watched it in disbelief. He moved his fingers, wiggled them. He could still move them, but, but they were slowly disappearing.  
  
He heard Tinkerbell coming and put the fading hand behind his back, hiding it as much from her and from himself. Tinkerbell anxiously flew about him, frantically waving her arms and releasing bell noises.  
  
"What is it Tink? The Lost Boys? Captain Hook, trapped!" Tinkerbell shook her head yes while she grabbed onto Peter's shirt collar to bring him to the Lost Boys. "Where Tink, where?" Tinkerbell released him and told him they were at Mermaid Lagoon.  
  
Peter floated up into the sky and flew to the Lagoon as fast as he was able, Tinkerbell ahead of him. Peter brought his hand up to look at it. It was still there, but it was odd. He could almost see through it, like it was transparent. He brought it underneath his stomach as he continued to fly to Mermaid Lagoon.  
  
----------------------  
  
Captain Hook watched the Lost Boys as they swam in the lagoon. They splashed and dunked one another. They were children having fun, and he despised them for it. One of his men informed him that Peter Pan was on the other side of the island. This was his chance.  
  
He carefully removed the map from the inside pocket of his coat and took the feather and began drawing on the map with it.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Slightly pushed down on Cubby's head, sending him beneath the water. When Slightly removed his hands from Cubby's head Cubby quickly bobbed to the surface. He swam after Slightly, seeking his revenge.  
  
As he swam the still water grew choppy. Giant waves began to tumble over the boys. They looked to see what was causing the waves and saw huge rocks were coming up out of the water.  
  
The mermaids screamed and dove down deep into the water, leaving the Lost Boys to be thrown about from the waves that were being created by the huge rising rocks. The Twins swam to a rock, hoping to hang onto it, but they were thrown off of it when a huge wave crashed down upon them.  
  
The waters began to die down and they all looked around and saw that the giant rocks had risen around them, causing them to be trapped. They swam closely together, huddling. There was no place for them to rest. They wouldn't be able to swim for too long, already their arms and legs had grown tired from fighting the waves.  
  
Nibs dove down to look to the mermaids for help but he couldn't see any of them. They must have gotten out before the rocks formed around them. He swam back to the surface and when he broke through the water another surprise greeted him.  
  
Captain Hook stood on one of the new rocks, which rose high into the sky and sneered down at them.  
  
"Now men!" He shouted. His crew appeared from behind him. They either held a piece of rope, a sword, or a club in their hands. The Lost Boys made a tight circle, preparing to fight as the men dove into the water after them.  
  
They attacked the boys. The Lost Boys tried to fight back but they were no match for the armed men. The pirates wrestled with the boys, eventually knocking them out, and then they tied their arms and legs together.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Tinkerbell had been flying overhead when she saw the pirates attack the boys. She quickly went to go and find Peter, that was the only way she could help them.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Captain Hook drew on the map once again. This time the rock that he was standing on lowered. His men swam over to the rock, dragging the boys behind them, and climbed upon it.  
  
"Now I've got you Pan. Come and save your little brats." Captain Hook turned to his men. "To the ship!" 


	12. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
THE ARRIVAL  
  
Tinkerbell wasn't surprised to see that Peter wasn't keeping up with her. He hadn't been able too for sometime now. She was worried about him, obviously something was wrong, but what could it be?  
  
She was aware that he was having flashbacks, memories of him and James. That couldn't be the cause of all the problems he was having though, could it? She looked behind her to see where he was. He was still insight, that was good.  
  
She brought her thoughts back to James. He and Peter had been like brothers; their bond was like no other. That day when he, James, returned to Neverland, she would never forget it, couldn't forget it. Peter and her were inside Hangman's Tree; they were sewing bed mats for the Lost Boys.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Peter released an annoyed sigh. He hated doing this, but it had to be done. He weaved the long thin leaves that the Lost Boys had collected in and out. Yeah, that was about the only thing the Lost Boys did to help. Peter rolled his eyes. That was the only thing they were capable of doing. When it came to making things that took patience and some skill the Lost Boys were hopeless. So the task was left to Peter and Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell wasn't all that much help either though. She could weave the leaves, but it took her a long time to do it. So basically it was up to him.  
  
He diligently worked, his fingers pushing the leaves through the spaces and pulling them back out. He floated in the air as he worked. He wasn't even aware that he was floating, it just came so natural to him.  
  
Tinkerbell fought with one of the leaves. She dragged it underneath the previous leaf she had woven. She wiped her forehead off with the back of her arm as slightly shot out of one of the tree's openings.  
  
"Peter! Hurry! There's, there's," he fought to find the right word, "something in Cannibal Cove!" Slightly didn't have to ask Peter twice to come. He gratefully dropped the mat he was weaving and flew out of the opening at the top of the tree, Tinkerbell following after him.  
  
"Yes! An adventure!" Peter was thrilled at the thought of what could possibly lay ahead. When he flew over Cannibal Cove the sight below him caused him to stop. There was a, a ship, a great huge ship in the cove. How could it have gotten there? Peter grinned. Yes this surely would be a great adventure.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tinkerbell reached the lagoon. Her heart sank as panic rose in her. The Lost Boys were gone. Captain Hook had kidnapped them, or worse. She turned around to see that Peter wasn't far behind. What would they do? Peter obviously was in no condition to fight Captain Hook.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Peter kept his distance from the interesting ship. He studied it, tried to figure out how it had gotten there, and who, or what, was on it. He scratched his head, causing his hat to rest crookedly. With a shrug of his shoulders he descended down to get a closer look.  
  
The ship was magnificent. The woodwork and the way it shinned, it just begged Peter to come on the deck and admire it first hand. Peter floated down and his feet gently and silently landed on the ship's smooth deck.  
  
Unknown to Peter Captain Hook watched him, watched him like a hawk waiting for its prey to fall into its claws.  
  
When Captain Hook saw the unchanged youth he felt the fury already within him increase, until he was like a kettle upon a stove, ready to explode at any moment. He eyed him with hate, and he tightened his grip upon his sword.  
  
Peter slowly walked about the ship's deck, taking in all of the wonderful things. But wasn't there anyone or anything upon the ship? Something had to have brought it here, so where was it?  
  
"Hello?" Peter said aloud and waited for a response. Nothing. He saw a door, on the opposite side, with stairs leading to its entrance. Peter made his way over to it.  
  
"Yes, that's right Peter, come this way." Captain Hook quietly whispered within his cabin, some of his men silently stood behind him, waiting for Peter too.  
  
Peter was a few feet from the door when Tinkerbell joined him. She was curious too, but she had a feeling something wasn't right, a feeling that made her want to shiver. Peter grabbed onto the doorknob and twisted it, with a light push he cracked open the door. 


	13. Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
PANIC  
  
Peter pushed open the door and peered into the room, only darkness met his eyes. He pushed the door open a little more and took a step inside.  
  
"Tink, give me some light." Tinkerbell rose from Peter's shoulder, where she had been sitting, and flew up in front of Peter's face to light up some of the room before him.  
  
Captain Hook's face slowly became illuminated by Tinkerbell's light. He grinned at the surprised faces of Tinkerbell, and especially Peter. His eyes seemed to be dancing, anticipating his revenge.  
  
"Hello Peter Pan." Before Peter could do anything Captain Hook signaled to his men, who still hid in the dark, beyond Tinkerbell's light, to grab hold of Peter. Captain Hook grabbed onto Tinkerbell. She struggled and pushed to try and remove herself from his grip but she was stuck.  
  
Peter felt hands grabbing a hold of him, ropes being wrapped and knotted around him. He saw the man who had said his name, how did he know his name? He saw that man grab hold of Tinkerbell.  
  
"Tinkerbell!" Peter shouted. He could feel the panic rising in him. It knotted around his stomach, and then finally rose to his head, causing him to feel dizzy, faint. The hands continued to push him, shove him back and forth.  
  
Peter felt himself falling. The men had roughly pushed him out of the cabin and he could feel the sun now beaming down on him; while he closed his eyes. His head hit the deck hard, pain exploded in his head with the impact; it felt like someone had just set off a firecracker inside his skull. He laid on his side; his arms and legs tied. His eyes closed tighter, trying to push back the pain.  
  
When he heard the clicking of shoes coming towards him he forced his eyes open. The shoes stopped a few inches in front of his face. Peter studied the well-polished boots in front of him, then his gaze traveled. Black pants, a fancy red jacket with a frilly white blouse. Then he saw the face of the wicked man who was the cause of all of this.  
  
Captain Hook placed Tinkerbell into an empty wine bottle. He looked down at Peter and returned his hateful stare. He allowed for Peter to study his face, waiting to see a flash of recognition in his eyes.  
  
Peter studied the man who towered over him. What was it that made him, made him feel as if he knew who he was? He never met him before, ever. He was sure of it. But what was it then, what was it that made him study that face? The face began to grin down at him. Those eyes, what was so familiar about those piercing eyes?  
  
Peter sucked in a quick gasp of air as the man before him, as well as everything else, began to blur, then fade, until they all were completely gone. Images began to flash before him. They came at him quickly and sharply like lashes of raging wind.  
  
It was James. All of the images were of James. The first image of James smiled at him; he lifted his hand and gave a quick wave. The image became distorted and formed a new one. James was scratching his untamed hair; his face portrayed him as in deep thought. Peter wanted to say something to him, anything. The images were so real. Before Peter could speak the image changed again. Now James had tears in his eyes, about to over spill onto his pale cheeks. Next he had a look of pure hate in his eyes, and they were directed at Peter. The images quickly came again, fast and relentless. Peter was unable to see them they came at him so quickly. Then they stopped, stopped on those hateful eyes.  
  
Peter jerked as he came out of the images. His head hurt from it all, and sweat trickled down his forehead. He found the man still starring at him. Peter went pale when he looked back into his eyes.  
  
"James?" He slowly and weakly asked. The man grinned at him.  
  
"Not anymore Peter Pan, not anymore."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Peter arrived at the lagoon. He scanned the area; the Lost Boys were not there. Panic began to take over him. He hastily flew around the lagoon in search for any sign of them. "Slightly! Cubby!" He shouted for each of them.  
  
Tinkerbell watched him, and her heart ached for him. The look she saw on his face was the same look that he had when Captain Hook, James, professed his hate and desire to kill him. And he would have killed Peter, if it weren't for the Lost Boys who raided the ship. Everyone had escaped, but no one was ever the same, especially Peter.  
  
And now Captain Hook had the Lost Boys. They had to save them, but how? 


	14. Anticipating

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
ANTICIPATING  
  
"Make sure that each is tied tightly, hands and feet!" Captain Hook barked the orders at his crew. They had reached the Jolly Roger. Some of the Lost Boys were waking up; most still remained unconscious from being knocked out earlier.  
  
"If anyone of them escapes, or almost escapes, I assure you, you will not live." Captain Hook stared his men down, some gulped, others broke the eye contact. Positive that his men understood him and the consequences he turned and left them to finish tying the boys.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Tinkerbell turned to Peter. He was slowly descending down his eyes, she noted, were unbelievable. She had never seen them like this. They concentrated on something, he was starring in the direction of the Jolly Roger, but he could not see the ship, it was too far away, so many trees and other things blocked it. Yet Peter seemed to be staring right at it. Hate seemed to be shooting out of his eyes like sharp and deadly daggers. Tinkerbell, for the first time ever, was scared, scared of Peter. What was he going to do?  
  
Peter's feet reached one of the rocks that rose out from the lagoon. Silently he stood upon it. He clenched his hands into fists and the action caused him to remember his fading hand. He looked down at it, noted that his arm was transparent up to his elbow now.  
  
Tinkerbell noticed Peter's arm and she flew down to him, terrified now, but not of Peter, but for Peter. What was happening to him? She flew around him. Peter ignored her concern. There was so much more to worry about right now, he could care less about his arm. Tinkerbell finally forced him to tell her what was happening.  
  
"It started before you got me to come here." Realization began to sink in slowly. "Which means it happened while Hook was kidnapping the Lost Boys." Peter turned to Tinkerbell. "Tink! Did Hook do anything, like, like alter the lagoon?" Peter couldn't think of a better way to put it. Tinkerbell frantically nodded her head yes. Peter's gaze fell back to his hand. "So that means then, that every time Hook changed Neverland it affected me. It makes perfect sense! When Neverland started to erase or change so did I! See, this is all because of Hook!" Peter jumped off of the rock and began to fly in the direction of Captain Hook's ship.  
  
Tinkerbell flew after him, trying to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Tinkerbell gave up and flew to find help. Yes, they needed help.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Tinkerbell reached the Indian Encampment. She flew into the Chief's tent and, as best she could, she relayed what had happened, and what was happening. Tiger Lilly, who entered the tent when she saw Tinkerbell, looked at her father, worry written on her face, and his. She waited for him to speak.  
  
After a few moments the Chief crossed his arms. "Peter is one with Neverland, so as Neverland fades, so does he." He looked down at his daughter. "Gather the warriors, it is time to repay Flying Eagle for all he's done for us, and Neverland."  
  
----------------------------  
  
The Lost Boys at this time were all awake. Slightly tried to loosen the rope around his wrists, but it was futile. The ropes were tied well, too well. None of them would be able to untie themselves.  
  
"Now what?" The twins asked in unison. No one answered. What could they do? Nothing, absolutely nothing, but wait, wait for Peter.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Captain Hook stood on deck. His eyes scanned the sky, looking, waiting, anticipating. Unconsciously his one hand stroke his hook. Yes, soon, soon he would have his long overdue revenge. Yes, Peter Pan was his.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Peter flew toward the Jolly Roger. No plan ran through his head. No, he wasn't planning anything; all he knew was that by the end of the night Hook would be dead. 


	15. The Exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
THE EXCHANGE  
  
"Men! Grab the boys. Bring them up on deck."  
  
"Yes Cap'n." Five members of Captain Hook's crew said in unison as they left to go below and bring the Lost Boys above. Captain Hook returned his gaze back to the sky.  
  
--------------------  
  
Peter saw the Jolly Roger and his eyes became slits as he starred at it in pure hate. With his good hand he gripped the handle of his knife and removed it from his belt as flew at the ship, with hatred as his guide.  
  
--------------------  
  
Captain Hook recognized the annoying green shape in the sky immediately. His eyebrows arched up in anticipation as he reached for his sword.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Hook, you're mine!" Peter yelled as he flew at him with his knife drawn. Captain Hook removed his sword and blocked Peter's first attack. Captain Hook noticed that Peter's left arm was behind his back.  
  
"What's wrong Peter? Do you feel we're that unevenly matched that you shall fight one handed? But wait, I'm short a hand as well!" He said as he quickly raised his hook and slashed at Peter's face. Peter jerked his head back; the hook just barely grazed his cheek, giving him a minor cut.  
  
Ignoring the cut Peter lunged forward. "We'll never be evenly matched Hook! Do you want to know why?"  
  
Captain Hook lunged back at him. "Enlighten me."  
  
Peter grinned as he took a step back and stared at him. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Captain Hook brought his sword down to his side. "Oh please, the anticipation will surely kill me." He said in a mocking tone. Peter's grin grew wider.  
  
"Trust me Hook, anticipation won't be the cause of your death." Captain Hook raised his sword again and charged at Peter. Peter raised his knife and the two blades met. They both held their ground, their blades pressed up against each other. Their faces were mere inches apart. They both had grins spreading across their faces. Both tasted death.  
  
Captain Hook moved to use his hook and went to slice Peter's arm with it. Out of the corner of his eye Peter saw him move, he immediately knew what he was going to do. With his free hand he grabbed Captain Hook's wrist.  
  
"You're quick." Captain Hook said smugly. His gaze went down to where Peter held his wrist. His eyes widened and his eyebrows arched up. Peter followed his gaze and noted his hand. He released his grip on Captain Hook's wrist and jumped a step back from him, out of his sword's reach.  
  
Captain Hook began to laugh. "Why Peter, I do believe that there's something wrong with you, for your hand and arm, there's something wrong with them." There was no worry in his voice. Captain Hook was taunting Peter. Seriously he then asked, "What's wrong?" Not out of concern, but interest.  
  
"Why Hook, are you worried about me?" Peter responded jokingly. Captain Hook laughed in response.  
  
"But of course, I don't want you to die, not just yet. And if anything, I'm going to be the thing that kills you. Death is upon us."  
  
"Well then, at least we agree there, that one of us is going to die." Peter raised his knife and pointed it at Captain Hook. "But it won't be me."  
  
The two once again charged at one another. The crash of metal upon metal filled the air as they danced about the ship's deck. Peter fluttered in the air every once in awhile, knowing that it aggravated Captain Hook. Captain Hook gritted his teeth as he continued his attack. Frustrated with the flying menace before him he made a hasty lunge at Peter's right side. Peter moved to his left and then with his right hand stabbed Captain Hook's arm.  
  
Captain Hook recoiled from his attack. "Looks like you're bleeding Hook." Peter raised his knife to show its bloody tip.  
  
"Don't worry about me Pan." Peter slowly began to lower his knife. Captain Hook's words echoed in his head. 'Don't worry about me Pan...' An image of James flashed before him. James?  
  
Captain Hook watched Peter, who began to falter. Peter was looking at him, but his eyes seemed to be looking straight through him.  
  
Peter saw James standing before him. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. His eyes had a harsh look in them as he said, "Don't worry about me Pan! I don't need you." Peter's head began to hurt. James, James had said that to him before, when he saved him from an avalanche. He was so mad at him because it had hurt his pride.  
  
Aggravated at Peter, Captain Hook ran at him, his sword aimed at his heart.  
  
Peter continued to stare at the image of James before him. James lifted his head and stared back at Peter. His eyes changed from harshness to concern, then he shouted at Peter. "Look out Peter! Look out!" Confused Peter stared back at him. "Peter!"  
  
"Peter!" Peter jerked out of his semi-unconscious state and saw Captain Hook charging at him while shouting his name. He was too close for Peter to move all the way out of his sword's path. He moved to the side as best he could but Captain Hook's sword made contact with his flesh. Peter's hands moved to the wound, located below his left ribcage. His one hand still loosely held onto his knife.  
  
Captain Hook took his time in removing the sword. He slowly pulled it out as he watched Peter's face. The color drained from his cheeks and he continuously blinked his eyes, trying to keep them open. Captain Hook thought about twisting the sword a little before fully removing it but decided he wanted Peter to live a little longer, there was still more planned for him.  
  
Peter felt the sword's tip escape from within him. He pressed his hands against the wound and gritted his teeth. His eyes traveled to Captain Hook's. Captain Hook's eyes were laughing at him. 'No.' Peter thought to himself. 'No, its' not over yet.' Peter tightened his grip on his knife and thrusted it into the unsuspecting Captain Hook.  
  
Captain Hook, who was not prepared for Peter's action, felt the knife jab into his lower abdomen. Peter yanked his knife out, his eyes never straying from Captain Hook's. He enjoyed the look of shock that was in them. Noting the shock, Peter took advantage of it. He charged at Captain Hook, sending him to the ground. Peter held his knife against Captain Hook's throat.  
  
"Now you're mine Hook!" When Captain Hook merely began to smile at him Peter applied more pressure. "I don't mind if you want to die smiling." Peter said.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to die Peter."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You'll find your answer above." Peter studied Captain Hook. "Go on, look up." Peter pushed the knife against Captain Hook's neck as a warning not to try anything, and then he raised his eyes.  
  
The Lost Boys stood on a mast, each of them balancing on it, their mouths gagged, hands and feet tied, and a noose around each of their necks.  
  
Captain Hook began to laugh. Peter returned his gaze back to him. "Release them Hook, or you die!" Captain Hook began to laugh even harder. Then he stopped.  
  
"No Pan. You release me, or they die." He said seriously. "I'll exchange your life for theirs." 


	16. Hanging

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
HANGING  
  
"Are all ready?" The Chief asked his warriors that stood before him. There were twenty-two of them total. Each one had war paint on and held their choice of weapon in hand, be it a tomahawks, bow and arrows, or something else. The men all raised their weapons and yelled something in their native tongue in response. The Chief then gave the signal to move out.  
  
The Chief turned to his daughter. "You stay." He ordered. Tiger Lilly wanted to argue with him but knew best not to. She nodded her head yes and the Chief turned, grabbed his axe, and led his men towards the Jolly Roger, Tinkerbell flying ahead of them. Tiger Lilly watched them go until their figures were no longer visible.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Peter looked back up at his Lost Boys. The image of them all tedering on the mast high above caused fear to strike into him like a knife jabbed into his stomach, but he hid it from Captain Hook.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sweat trickled down each of the Lost Boy's foreheads. Each knew they were in great danger, the noose around their necks served as a persistent reminder. With their eyes covered, they all tried to rely on their ears to find out what was happening. They were so high above that they could not hear what was going on though. Earlier they could hear Peter and Captain Hook fighting, but now the shouts had stopped. Who won? If it was Peter, why hadn't he saved them yet?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Peter scanned the line of Lost Boys. He calculated the distance between them and him.  
  
"Not possible Pan." Peter turned his eyes back to Captain Hook. "If you even try to fly up there and cut hem down I'll give the signal to push them over. There's no way you can make it up there in time to save them all."  
  
Peter didn't move. He continued to stare at Captain Hook, not attempting to hide his hatred for him. "Don't believe me? Let's have a demonstration then, Mr.-"  
  
"NO!" Peter cut him off. Captain Hook turned his attention back to Peter.  
  
"You've made your decision then?" Peter remained still for a moment, and then he slowly released his grip upon his knife. He stood up, allowing Captain Hook to remove himself from his blade. Then Peter dropped his knife, showing his defeat.  
  
"I thought you'd see it my way." Captain Hook sinisterly said. "Seize him." Three large men grabbed Peter. He did not fight back; he couldn't risk the lives of the Lost Boys. The three burly men roughly tied him up while Captain Hook laughed, enjoying every moment of it.  
  
"Oh Peter, one more thing." Captain Hook slowly raised his sword high in the air and then brought it back down quickly.  
  
"Noooo!" Peter screamed as he looked up to see Captain Hook's men follow his signal. With wicked grins they pushed all of the boys off of the mast. "Noooo!" Peter struggled against the unforgiving ropes. In slow motion he saw their feet leave the mast. Then saw them kicking and squirming, fighting for their lives.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The boys felt someone push them from behind. Before they knew it they were falling, then were abruptly stopped. The noose around each of their necks strangled them as they dangled from the mast.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Peter dropped his head as he fell to his knees. There was nothing he could do. For the first time ever he was helpless.  
  
"Cap'n, the Indians are comin'!" Peter quickly raised his head upon hearing the warrior cries of the Indians. Next he saw Tinkerbell sprinkle all of the Lost Boys with her pixie dust. Each of the boys began to float in the air, all fine.  
  
"Grab him!" Captain Hook ordered. The three men that had tied Peter grabbed a hold of him. "Follow me." Captain Hook lead the way to his cabin, the men, carrying Peter, followed.  
  
Captain Hook closed and locked the door behind them as the men threw Peter into one of the armchairs located in the room. "Tie him down." The men did as they were told. Peter struggled for his freedom but it was futile.  
  
Captain Hook unlocked a cabinet and removed the map and feather from it. Peter narrowed his eyes at the map. What was he up to?  
  
"Let's see them get to us now." Captain Hook said while he picked up the feather and began to alter the map.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The warriors were almost to the Jolly Roger. There was over a dozen canoes making there way to the ship. Each shouted their war cries, striking fear into all of Captain Hook's crew. The crew scrambled for weapons and prepared for a fight while Mr. Smee readied the canon. As the first few canoes reached the ship, and the Indians began to climb up the side of it, the Jolly Roger began to tremble. The Indians clung onto the side of the ship as best they could as the ship suddenly began to rise up out of the water. The rocks beneath the water broke through the surface and rose into the air, the Jolly Roger on top of them.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Captain Hook sinisterly laughed as he felt the ship rising up. "Try to get to us no-" he was cut off by a shout of agony piercing through the air. He looked up to see Peter Pan bent over in the chair, the cry of pain had escaped from him. 


	17. First Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
FIRST SHOT  
  
Peter, with his arms tied down to the chair's armrests, hunched over as pain ripped through his body with such great force that it threatened to cause him to throw-up. He allowed a scream of agony to escape.  
  
Captain Hook, interested in what was occurring, placed the feather down and approached Peter. He placed his hand on Peter's head and lifted it up so that he could see his face.  
  
Peter felt Captain Hook's hand raise his head. He held back the urge to scream by clenching his jaw shut and keeping his eyes tightly closed.  
  
------------------------  
  
The few Indians who had grabbed onto the ship before it began to rise out of the water clung on to its side while the remaining Indians below stared up at it in awe. The Chief looked at his men, some showed fear. He raised his ax above his head and with a loud and high-pitched noise, created with the fast and constant rolling of his tongue, he gave the cry to continue the attack.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Tinkerbell fluttered around the Lost Boys. She made sure that each was all right. They still remained floating in the air, with their hands tied, and a noose around their necks. She removed their blindfolds and then started to untie Slightly's hands.  
  
------------------------  
  
Captain Hook's crew was at first frantic when the ship began to rise. Many shouted that the ship was cursed. A few jumped overboard. Once the ship had settled, and word that it was Captain Hook's doing spread, the crew got a hold of itself.  
  
------------------------  
  
Captain Hook was astounded by Peter's state. He was in pain, which was so evident in his face. What brought about the pain though?  
  
Peter held his breath as the pain continued to race through his body. Captain Hook had altered Neverland, that was bringing about the pain. Peter was one with Neverland, therefore when Neverland changed, so did he.  
  
Captain Hook released Peter's head. It limply fell down, so that his chin rested on his chest. Peter opened his eyes and looked at his arm. It was spreading. His entire arm and part of his chest was now fading.  
  
------------------------  
  
Tinkerbell finally untied Slightly. He quickly removed the noose from around his neck and then moved to untie the other Lost Boys.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Cap'n! The Indian's are climbing up!" Captain Hook looked away from Peter.  
  
"Well, shoot them then!" The man that had delivered the news shouted out the order to fire through the porthole, where he had seen the Indians.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The crew of the Jolly Roger frantically ran about. Each ran for a firearm and gunpowder and some loaded the cannons. The first shot went off. It pierced through the air. A painful yell and then a splash followed the loud noise of the gunfire. The first life of the battle was taken.  
  
One of the canoes oared over to where their fallen brother was. They hoisted him out of the water. The battle had begun.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Peter raised his head at the sound of the gunshot. "No. No. This couldn't be happening." He thought.  
  
------------------------  
  
Slightly and Tinkerbell had finished releasing all of the Lost Boys. The crew had failed to notice them; the Natives, who continued to climb up the side of the ship, preoccupied all of them.  
  
"Let's go Lost Boys!" Nibs cried out. All of the Lost Boys, including Tinkerbell, dived down upon the unsuspecting crew.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Captain Hook heard all of the noise. "Now what is it?" He asked, aggravated. One of the men looked out of the porthole that looked out upon the ship's deck.  
  
"It's the Lost Boys Cap'n." He turned and looked at Captain Hook. "They're attacking." Captain Hook rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why aren't they dead yet?" He demanded. No one answered him. He grabbed a pistol, pushed it into the man's chest. "Go do something about it!" He shouted. All of the men in the room quickly removed the furniture that barricaded the door and ran out of the cabin. Captain Hook blocked the door again and brought his attention back to Peter. The two were now alone. 


	18. War

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
WAR  
  
The two remained alone in the cabin. Captain Hook dragged his chair, from behind his desk; over to where Peter sat. He sat down and rubbed his chin as he eyed the youth.  
  
Peter raised his head slowly to meet his stare. They gazed into each other's eyes. Neither spoke. Peter broke the stare when a wave a pain came over him again. He tightly squeezed his eyes shut. When he reopened them Captain Hook briefly took the form of James but then returned back to the man, intensely staring at him.  
  
Peter sighed. "Why?" The question finally came. "Why James?" Captain Hook narrowed his eyes upon hearing the name James.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The Lost Boys swiftly came down upon the crew. The men were bigger than they were, but the Lost Boys were more agile and swift. With the ability to fly as their upper hand the men and children were more evenly matched.  
  
The boys used whatever they could as weapons, and worked together to bring down their opponents. Three of them would attack one man at a time. By quickly darting around him and clobbering him with their weapons, they brought the men down.  
  
The pirates became smart. They counterattacked by grouping together. Alone they would fall, but as one they were strong. The Lost Boys tried to separate the men but were unable to. The boys continued their attack, aware that the pirates would soon overcome them.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Why James?" Peter asked for the second time. Captain Hook stood up from his chair and leaned in close to Peter. Their faces were no more than an inch apart.  
  
"Don't you ever," he raised his finger and jabbed it into Peter's chest. Peter held back the wince "ever, call me James! James is dead, and you killed him."  
  
The bitter words cut into Peter deep. Captain Hook moved away from him. "Even if it was my fault that you died, I didn't create what you've become. No, you did that on your own." Peter coolly said in reply.  
  
Captain Hook quickly drew his sword and within seconds he had it pressed against Peter's throat. Peter didn't move.  
  
"Believe what you want Peter. But no matter what you think, I'm this way because of you." Captain Hook removed his sword form Peter's throat and brought it down to the ropes that bound Peter to the chair and cut them.  
  
Unbound Peter still remained seated. He didn't know what Captain Hook was up to.  
  
"Let's finish this Peter. Let's finish this now." He took a step back and took a fighting stance. Peter watched him for a moment. Captain Hook lowered his sword a bit.  
  
"What's wrong Peter, you killed me once before, can't do it again?" Peter rose from the chair and crossed the room to where his knife was placed on the desk. He picked it up and tightly held onto it.  
  
"I can see that you're not in the best shape." Captain Hook eyed Peter. His face was pale and his one arm and entire chest seemed to oddly be fading. "So, I'll go easy on you."  
  
"Don't underestimate me Hook."  
  
"Oh, believe me Peter, I won't. I've learned not to." He raised his hook slightly.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The pirates were winning. One by one the Lost Boys were being flung across the ship or knocked out. The boys were exhausted. Almost all of them by now were badly injured. Tinkerbell frantically flew around, trying to help them, but there wasn't much she could do.  
  
The Indians steadily climbed up the ship; they were almost there.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The two went back and forth. The cabin was rather large, allowing them plenty of room, but also presented them with several obstacles. Peter bumped into a small corner table as Captain Hook stumbled over one of his floral rugs. Regaining his balance, Captain Hook advanced, his sword aimed at Peter.  
  
Peter, still up against the small table, was forced to sit upon it to avoid Captain Hook's jab. Seated on the table, with his back against the wall, Peter fought to block Captain Hook's sword. Captain Hook swung his sword at him, Peter blocked it with his knife, as he did this he raised his leg and kicked Captain Hook in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards.  
  
Captain Hook crashed into his piano, causing a loud ruckus as the piano keys played simultaneously.  
  
Peter pushed off of the table he had been trapped on and charged at Captain Hook. He could feel that he was growing worse, getting weaker. He wouldn't stop. Not now, not till Hook was dead.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Nibs lunged at one of the men, but the man raised his arm to block the charge, then with his other arm he grabbed Nibs in a chokehold. Nibs squirmed and wriggled as he felt horrible pressure rising in his head. His ears were going to explode. He clawed at the man's big burly arms. Everything was going dark. Suddenly he fell to the ground. Grasping his soar neck, and sucking in the blessed air, he looked up to see an Indian standing above him.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Captain Hook threw a vase at Peter. Peter, light on his feet, dodged it, causing the vase to smash into the wall behind him. It shattered; sending fragments of it everywhere amongst the already destroyed room where other broken objects littered the once lavish cabin. The two stumbled about the pieces of broken furniture, artwork, and other objects.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The Indians had climbed up the rocks that Captain Hook had created and boarded the ship. They quickly attacked the crew of the Jolly Roger. The boys watched in amazement and relief as the Indians gained control.  
  
One of the pirates lunged for Cubby but was stopped by a tomahawk in the back. Everything was such a blur of color and movement. The Jolly Roger was a giant mass of bodies, most covered in blood.  
  
------------------------  
  
Peter was able to read Captain Hook's next move. When Captain Hook stepped forward and brought his sword down Peter fell to his knee and raised his knife to hold back Captain Hook's blade from connecting with him. With all of his might Peter stood up and pressed hard against Captain Hook's sword with his knife and sent the sword out of Captain Hook's hand.  
  
Captain Hook quickly looked at where his sword had fallen across the room. Peter followed his gaze and saw the sword resting on a torn chair cushion, the cushion's feathers breaking out of it. Captain Hook noticed where Peter's attention was and took advantage of it. He charged at the unsuspecting boy.  
  
Peter, not ready for the attack, was unable to block it. Captain Hook charged at him with such great force that he sent Peter, and himself, threw the locked door.  
  
Peter felt Captain Hook's great weight on him as he smashed through the door. The two of them were sprawled out on the deck, Captain Hook on top of Peter. Splinters of wood surrounded them.  
  
The pirates, Indians, and Lost Boys all stopped their fighting as Peter and Captain Hook came crashing through the door. Peter hit his head hard on the deck and his knife was thrown from his hand. Everyone watched, waiting to see what would happen next. 


	19. Final Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.  
  
CHAPTER NINTEEN  
  
FINAL ACT  
  
The two laid sprawled out on the deck. Captain Hook slowly rose to his feet while he placed his hand on his bear head and glanced around. He saw his hat, which had fallen off from the fall, and picked it up. After dusting it off he placed it on his head and straightened his jacket and then looked down at the unconscious boy who lay at his feet.  
  
Everyone else on the ship remained still. No one knew what to do.  
  
Captain Hook shot a glare at everyone on his ship. It was a warning not to intervene. He bent down and picked Peter up by his shirt's collar. He stared at the boy, who limply hung from his grip.  
  
Peter felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Captain Hook staring at him he went for his knife, but it was gone. He realized his feet weren't on the ground, he then felt Captain Hook's hand gripping his shirt. Peter struggled to break free like a worm on a hook.  
  
Captain Hook released a small laugh. "We end this now Peter."  
  
Peter stopped squirming. This was it, the end of Peter Pan. He coolly stared at Captain Hook. He was ready to accept his death.  
  
Tinkerbell went to help Peter, but Big Chief stopped her. She stared at him in shock.  
  
"His battle." He said in response. The other Indians held back the Lost Boys, who tried to run to Peter's aid.  
  
Captain Hook raised Peter a little higher with his one hand. He looked into the boy's eyes; they looked back into his. Something flashed in Peter's eyes and Captain Hook found himself being flooded with images.  
  
He heard Peter laughing. "James, ha, you look ridiculous!" He raised his head to see Peter holding his side from laughing so hard. He looked down at himself and found that he was entirely covered in mud.  
  
What was happening? He was James again. He was James, but how? He then heard himself responding to Peter, exactly how he did once, long ago.  
  
"It's your fault!" Peter stopped laughing and looked at him.  
  
"Are you serious? You're the one who said, 'let's jump in the mud!'  
  
"Yeah, but you were suppose to too!" Peter started laughing again.  
  
"And miss seeing you look like that? No way!"  
  
He then felt himself charging at Peter. "Your turn!"  
  
Peter laughed as he fell to the ground, James on top of him. James laughed too as he dragged Peter over to the mud, where he would soon throw him.  
  
Everything began to spin and change, then it stopped. Captain Hook found himself in another past time. He was lying in a bed, his bed. He felt the fur blankets above and beneath him. He closed his eyes as he found comfort and warmth in his surroundings. He jolted up when he heard screams. Yanking off his covers he ran over to Peter's bed.  
  
Peter tossed and turned while he screamed out in his sleep. James shook him, trying to wake him as Peter fought him, like he was fighting the dream itself.  
  
"Peter! Peter, wake up!" James, finding no other options, slapped Peter across the side of his face.  
  
Peter's eyes opened, they blankly stared at James. Tears then began to escape from them and run down his cheeks. James wrapped his arms around his friend.  
  
"Just a dream Peter, just a dream."  
  
Captain Hook felt his arms embracing Peter. Bad dreams, Peter always had them. What was happening? He pulled away from Peter and then everything went blurry again. And then he found himself somewhere else once again.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Peter remained in Captain Hook's grip, but Hook didn't seem to be there. It was like only his body was there, nothing else.  
  
---------------------------  
  
He was about to say something to the Lost Boys, but then everything changed again. He found himself in water. No, not this again. He was going to drown.  
  
He felt someone grab his hand. He looked to see Peter holding onto his hand as he tried to remove his leg from the rock. It was useless; Peter couldn't get him out. Peter held onto his hand tightly. He stared into Peter's eyes. Peter began to violently shake his head no, denying that his friend was about to die.  
  
Captain Hook felt himself grab onto Peter's shoulders and pull him into an embrace. He tightly held onto him. He was going to die; there was nothing Peter could do for him. Peter could do nothing to save him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Captain Hook jolted back. The images, his past, he'd forgotten them. He didn't remember any of it, until now.  
  
His eyes cleared and he found himself still holding Peter. No, Peter, Peter never did anything to him. Peter was his friend, and he was trying to kill him.  
  
Peter watched Captain Hook as terror came across his face.  
  
'I'm a monster.' It raced through his head. 'Look what I've become.' He released Peter, and shakily turned away.  
  
Peter landed on his knees and watched Captain Hook as he turned and walked away from him. Peter stood and took a step towards the distraught Captain Hook.  
  
Captain Hook turned around. "What have I done?" He asked Peter. "I'm a monster, a monster!"  
  
Shocked and confused Peter took another step toward him.  
  
"Forgive me Peter."  
  
"James?"  
  
Captain Hook lowered his head. "I can do nothing to atone for all I've done."  
  
Peter reached him and studied the man's face, within it he could see his friend James. Peter went for his hand but he withdrew it. He walked backwards, until he bumped into the railing of the ship. Peter remained where he was and watched him.  
  
"Peter, what is the reason that we will never be the same?"  
  
Peter thought for a moment, what was he talking about? He remembered, during their fight he had told him there was one reason why they would never be the same.  
  
"Because, I never forgot you James."  
  
James stepped up onto the ship's railing and faced Peter as he balanced himself.  
  
"Forgive me Peter Pan, forgive me for the monster that I've become. It's time for me to lay this monster in it's grave. Goodbye Peter."  
  
"Noooo, James!" Peter ran to him as he took a step backwards and fell from the ship. He plummeted down to the waters far below.  
  
Peter leaped over the ship. He saw James hit the water with a huge splash. No, no, no, was all Peter could think. He dove into the water and frantically searched for him.  
  
He couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. He came to the surface for air and then dove back under. "I'm not losing you again James!" Peter thrashed about in the dark water. Where was he? He reached the surface again. Captain Hook's hat floated in front of him. Peter grabbed onto it and held it tightly. He raised his head to the night sky and cried out. "James!!!!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Peter lay in his bed. Blankets covered his healing body as he slowly recovered from everything. He was gaining his strength back, and was no longer fading. When he questioned it the Indian Chief told him that since Neverland was stable again, he soon would be too.  
  
Captain Hook had left his mark in Neverland; all his alterations had remained. The Chief took charge of the map, and was now its holder. Without Captain Hook the Jolly Roger and its crew sailed elsewhere, leaving Neverland a small wake of painful memories.  
  
Peter closed his eyes. James was gone for good now. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he was free now, free from the monster that had suffocated him.  
  
Tinkerbell pressed herself up against Peter's cheek; she cared for him so much.  
  
Peter released a sigh. It was over, it was all over. He let the dreams take hold of him, and in those dreams he was met by a laughing James.  
  
~*~ I hope you all enjoyed it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! 


End file.
